The invention relates to an electromechanical component, in particular a relay, having a housing in which apertures or punctures provided for connection pins in the base plate are sealed with casting resin.
In components of this type it is already known to let the housing cover protrude over the edge of the base plate and to fill the total space between the protruding edges with casting resin. In order to securely seal all connection pins with this method, a relatively thick casting resin layer must be applied; i.e., the total height of the component is increased and a large amount of casting resin is used.
If one wishes to limit the amount of casting resin, the problem arises of properly distributing this casting resin on the surface of the base plate and primarily at the points to be sealed, namely, to bring it to the punctures or apertures for the connection pins in a sufficient amount. The casting resin also should not be too thin, otherwise it will flow through the punctures into the interior of the component in an undesirable manner. In order to resolve this problem, it has been suggested to mount a fleece with a high capillary absorbancy to the base plate in order to distribute the casting resin (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 783,838 filed Apr. 1, 1977). However, this fleece is an additional component which must be placed in a separate process. Additionally, it has been suggested to use a protective trough consisting of a shrinkable synthetic material (German Auslegeschrift No. 2,504,021 corresponding to British Pat. No. 1,490,951). The interior surface of the protective trough utilized there is coated with a synthetic material adhesive which liquefies during the shrinking-on process and which hardens or cures during the cooling process. There too, an additional component, namely, the specially produced and mounted shrinking trough is necessary.